sasecurityfandomcom-20200214-history
FCA ruling
Constitutional ruling on FCA The court ruled on the FCA, not the previous firearms act, hence all green card license holders remains valid. Because only the NPA can prosecute FCA license holders for failing to renew under the FCA; fifty years from now, FCA license holders will still be able to legally own their existing guns: the NPA isn't going to prosecute anybody for failing to renew due to sheer impracticality of it. In terms of the constitution, only the NPA, not the SAPS, courts or ANC can prosecute. Your rights under both the FCA and old law remains in tact. Should there be a prosecution, the NPA will clearly indicate. Before doing anything irrational, wait for the NPA to state their intention. At the moment we have only the sound of silence, it might remain so for the next hundred years on this matter. The constitional court cannot force the NPA to prosecute anyone. The court's ruling was so blunt and forthright that if ever anyone of the 400,000(there is only space for 200,000 in jail) were to be prosecuted and convicted then the rest would also have to be prosecuted as well due to the precedent: even if they handed in their guns beforehand. Hence the chances for prosecution are about zero, our constitution protects us against unintended consequences. Venezuela doesn't even allow security guards with firearms, which is why the population is powerless against state terror. The ANC's ultimate goal is to disarm security companies so that "land reform" can take place, turning South Africa into a vast squatter camp and using food production from state owned farms as a means to buy votes. Only the http://www.npa.gov.za now stands between us and anarchy and they know this. The government even wants to incorporate metro police into the SAPS so that they can "punish" DA controlled areas. All guns would then effectively be under ANC political control via the SAPS, finally mass squatting on the driveways of all residential areas will take place so that the DA can be defeated at the local level. But if no prosecution occurs of the 400,000 under the FCA, then the trajectory towards disarming security companies and enslavement of civil society are thwarted. latest news reports indicate that the saps wants to kick down doors and confiscate guns. in other words the saps have decided to interpret the constitutional court ruling: only the high court can do this after the npa prosecutes. the courts decide what the constitutional court's ruling means. your local saps constable without a drivers license doesn't decide this. everything you have read concerning the ruling are speculations, what the ruling means isn't a matter of opinion but of high and appeals court finding on it in a criminal matter via the gatekeeper of constitutional sanity , the directorate of public prosecutions. the asset forfeiture unit holds assets, the proceeds of crime in reserve ,they are only finally confiscated with a criminal conviction. the anc saps now wants to usurp the court's role. lets presume for sake of argument that the const. court rules all title deeds invalid due to colonialism. then the anc saps would be able to occupy all property without any due process. the high court would rule how the colonists must vacate their properties etc. Category:SA legalities